


Give Me Your Promts

by cobra_kai_parker



Series: Promt Fills [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Help me i need some promts or ideas 🙏, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobra_kai_parker/pseuds/cobra_kai_parker
Summary: in the comments please tell me ur prompts. I'm okay with doing most things so yeah. can be karate kid or ckbra kai but I prefer doing karate kid. I'll gift it to you once I'm done so you know. love you guysedit: I won't do mpregs,I̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶t̶c̶h̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶r̶d̶ ̶k̶a̶r̶a̶t̶e̶ ̶k̶i̶d̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶s̶e̶ ̶p̶r̶o̶m̶t̶s̶, no super descriptive semut cuz when I do them its cringedy and weird.
Relationships: Bobby Brown/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Promt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202714
Comments: 15
Kudos: 5





	Give Me Your Promts

just writing this for the minimum haha


End file.
